Fallout
by kattiesmom
Summary: Part two in Avengers series. Thor comes to Vanessa asking her to do a HUGE favor for him, because she does it for him, she gets kidnapped. She discovers something about her past that has been kept from her from an early age. At first she doesn't want to believe it, and must make a decision about where to go from here. Should she follow her heart, or follow orders?


Vanessa Brooks went out nightly. She didn't go out to bars or clubs. She didn't go out on dates, or hang out with friends. She didn't really have any friends. Every once in a while, she would get a call from Tony Stark, or Steve Rogers. She'd met them a little over two years ago, when she helped them save the world from Loki.

No, she went out every night to do work. She would patrol the city, looking for criminals. She had tried being 'Normal' for a while, but then she gave in, and flew around the city. It was great! She'd missed this so much. She had gotten so much better at combat in the past two years. Of course it helps that she had been training with both Tony and Steve. Tony was a billionaire, and could afford the best trainers in the world, plus he was also Iron Man. Steve had been a soldier, also known as Captain America. Yeah, she had trained with some of the best in the world. However, she was still learning. She saw them maybe once a month. Twice, if she was lucky.

She hadn't kept up with many of the others. Every once in a while, when she would go and see Tony, and Dr. Banner would be visiting too. She liked Dr. Banner, but when him and Tony started their 'scientific talk', she would have to leave the room. If she didn't, they would get 'upset' at her remarks. She turned what they said into something...dirty. They would roll their eyes, and try to ignore her giggling, and various other facial expressions. They would finally get tired of her 'childish' actions, and send her to Tony's gym.

When she went to see Steve, they would train in his gym that he used. She had fun with Steve when she saw him. With Steve, it was more hand to hand training, unlike the aerial training she did with Tony. They had been to her place maybe twice. Both times were to ask for her help. She, of course, said yes.

X*X*X

Vanessa heard a knock at her front door. She groaned, and opened one eye. It was midnight. She heard the knock again. She sat up, and got out of bed. She put her black satin robe, and went to answer the door. She opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She frowned.

"Thor? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Vanessa, but I must speak with you, it is urgent." Thor said.

She studied him for a moment. Something was wrong. She exhaled loudly.

"Come on in." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

She led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch, facing each other.

"What's going on Thor? What made you leave Asgaurd, and find me in the middle of the night? What was that important?" She asked, crossing her arms infront of her.

"I need a favor." He said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"A favor? You woke me up in the middle of the night, for a favor? Really?" She asked.

"I am sorry Vanessa, but this is important. Please, I can't turn to anyone else." Thor said.

She exhaled loudly. She knew that she would regret this.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"You can't tell anyone." He told her.

Oh yeah, she'd regret this big time.

"Thor, just tell me what you need." She said.

"I need you to hide Loki for me." He said.

She just stared at him for a moment.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I need you to hide Loki for me. Please?" He said again.

"I heard what you said. Are you crazy?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Why in hell would you want me to hide Loki? What did he do now, try to take over _another_ world? How many did he kill this time?" She asked.

Thor frowned.

"It is not safe for Loki to be in Asguard anymore. I need somewhere safe to take him. You would be able to keep him in line." He told her.

"You want me to baby sit Loki? Thor, do I look like I am capable of taking care of him? He's a God for crying out loud! Not just any God either, the God of Freakig Mischief! There is no way that he will listen to me! I'd kill him in a week!" She said.

"No, he'll listen to you, he _likes_ you." Thor told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, that didn't work out the best in New York, did it?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"In New York, I told him that If he gave up, I would be with him, but he said that he couldn't. He's not going to listen to me." She said.

"He will, I give you my word." He said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"How will you assure that he will listen to me?" She asked.

"He has no where else to go, this is his last option, he has no other choice. Please, Vanessa, he is my brother." He said.

She rubbed her face, with her hands.

"You are going to owe me huge Thor! I swear, you will still be owing me in a hundred years." She said.

He gave a nod.

"I understand, thank you. I will never forget this. I will bring him tonight." Thor said.

She groaned.

"Perfect." She muttered.

She walked Thor to the door. He left, and she headed back to bed.

X*X*X

Vanessa was watching TV, to pass the time. Then, the knock that she had been dreading all day. She didn't move, hoping they would go away. It didn't work. The knock came again. She exhaled loudly, and got up, to answer the door. She opened the door, to Thor, with an apologetic smile, and Loki, with mischevious smile.

"Let the games begin." She muttered.

"Well, hello to you too darling." Loki said, walking into her house.

"Don't call me that!" She warned him.

Loki laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Loki said.

Vanessa looked at Thor.

"Loki, enough. Do not screw this up. This is your last chance. Vanessa has agreed to do this, and I have given my word that you wouldn't give her any trouble, that you would listen to her. If I get one bad report from her, it will be the end, are we clear?" Thor told Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I understand." Loki said.

"Good. Now, Vanessa, I must remind you to not let anyone find him here. The concequences will be dire." Thor said.

"Oh, there's no way in hell that I'm telling anyone about my new roommate. Did you forget who I occasionally work for? I'm committing treason here, housing a war criminal! My lips are sealed. You have nothing to worry about." She told him.

He gave a nod.

"I understand, and I am always in your debt. Thank you Vanessa." Thor said.

Vanessa sighed.

"You're welcome. I'll be talking to you soon." She told him.

"I'll listen for your call." He told her.

She nodded.

Thor left. It was just her and Loki now. She shut the door, then turned to look at him. He was smiling.

"What?" She said.

"I told you that I would be back." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Great." She mumbled.

"So, where do I sleep?" He asked.

She led him to the spare bedroom.

"Where do you sleep?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right across the hall." She said.

He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I lock my door at night, so don't try anything." She told him.

"No trust?" He asked.

"Let's not go there. I'm heading to bed. Good night Loki." She said.

She spun on her heels, and went into her room. She shut and locked the door behind her. She stripped, and got into her night clothes. She got into bed, and tried to fall asleep.

X*X*X

Vanessa's phone woke her up the next morning.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, it's Tony. Join me in New York." He told her.

She groaned.

"Tony, today isn't good for me." She said.

"Why not? Are you with someone? Did I interupt?" Tony asked.

"Nothing! It's just that I should stay home today." She said.

"Oh, come on, what else have you got to do today?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Or, I could just come there, if that is better." He said.

She put her head in her hand. That was the worst idea ever.

"Fine Tony, I will be there in a little while. I wouldn't want you to leave the city, who knows what could go wrong? Just let me get up, and get around. I was sleeping when you called. I will see you in a little while." She said.

"Great! I'm at Stark Tower. See you soon." Tony said.

She hung up. She ran her hands through her hair, and slowly made her way to the shower. She showered, and dressed. She brushed her hair out, and slid her shoes on. She grabbed a back pack, and put her Ravenna outfit in it. She took a change of clothes, and some extra essentials. She put the bag on her shoulder, and then headed for the kitchen. Loki was sitting at the table, waiting for her. He looked at her curiously when he saw the bag on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. _I_ am going to go and visit Tony Stark, and you are staying here." She told him.

"What? But I just got here, you can't leave me here, by myself. I might get into trouble." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, you won't. If it's as bad as Thor made it out to be, then you won't do anything to jepodize your well being by doing something stupid." She said.

"What am I going to do while you are with Stark?" He asked.

"I don't know, try watching TV, or a movie, there's the internet. I'm sure that you can find something you can do. Just don't wreck the house. Don't leave the house at all. I should be back, by the latest, tomorrow. I'm hoping that between now and then you won't get into too much trouble, however, you are the God of Mischief, so who knows with you. I will be calling every so often, to check in, and if I think that anything is off, or wrong, then I will get ahold of Thor, and you will leave. Am I understood?" She demanded.

He gave a nod.

"I understand, I just can't believe you're leaving." He said.

"Hey, Thor asked me to babysit you until he can get things smoothed over, I said yes, but I do have a life too, and I'm not going to give up my life because you need a baby sitter. So, you are staying here, without getting into trouble, and I am going to visit Tony." She said.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Me not kicking you out, and you not going back to Asguard." She said.

He shook his head.

"If you give me an incentive, I would be much more compliant." He told her, with a smirk.

"You're really pushing this aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

She knew that she shouldn't give in to him, but if it made him behave, she could live with the choice. She exhaled loudly.

"Fine, I will be nice to you and give you a second chance, but only if I don't have to come back earlier, and the house is in pristine condition when I return." She said.

He smiled.

"Okay." He said.

This wasn't going to be good. He was planning something, but she didn't have time to figure out what it was.

"Okay, I'm going to go. My cell number is by the phone, if you need anything, just call me. I will call when I get there to let you know I've arrived." She said.

He nodded.

She headed outside, took one last look at her house, and then flew away. She headed for NYC, to Stark Tower.

X*X*X

Vanessa landed on the platform at Stark Tower, and walked over to the glass door. She gave a knock, and the door opened for her.

"Welcome back Ms. Brooks."

"Hey Jarvis. Where is Tony?" Vanessa asked.

"In the gym." Jarvis said.

"Perfect." Vanessa said.

She set her bag on the couch, and headed down to the gym. She walked down the steps, and punched in the code. The door unlocked, and she walked in. Stark was in the ring with head of security, Happy. Vanessa took a seat and watched them box for a moment. She reached in her back pocket, and took out her cell phone. She quickly dialed her house number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, I made it." She said.

"Good."

"Is the house still standing?" She asked.

"Of course. How would I be talking you if it wasn't?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I will be calling a little later, to check in and see if you are okay." She said.

"I look forward to it." He told her.

"Of course you are. Bye." She said.

She hung up, as Tony noticed her. She put the phone in her back pocket again, and stood up. She walked over to the ring, and got on the apron.

"Look at who is here." Tony said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Hey Tony." She said.

"Want to go a couple rounds?" He asked.

"Sure, I could use a work out." She said, with a shrug.

He gave a laugh.

She got into the ring, as Happy exited it. She kicked her shoes off, and stood across from him. As soon as Happy rang the bell, Vanessa flew into the air.

"That's cheating Vanessa! I'm not in my suit." He said.

She laughed.

"Get it on, and lets see how you do then." She told him.

"Oh you want to play rough today?" Tony asked.

She laughed.

"I need to release some steam today." She said.

"I am at your service. Jarvis, suit please." Tony said.

A suit flew to him, and attached itself to him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much, now don't hold back this time. I want to push myself." She told him.

X*X*X

Tony and Vanessa were taking a break, when they had visitors. It was Fury, Steve, and Natasha. They had news.

"Vanessa, Tony, we were contacted by Thor and Odin, of Asguard. They say that Loki has broken out, and is on the run. They think that he could possibly come to earth, to hide out." Fury said.

"Why would he come back here, after what he did? That would be stupid, and Loki is crazy, but not stupid." She said.

"I know, but we must keep an eye out for him. Anything is possible." Fury said.

Vanessa nodded.

"So was that all you needed, or was there something else?" Tony asked.

"Actually,Vanessa, we need your...talents, to get information out of someone that might know something about where Loki might be." Fury said.

Vanessa raised here eyebrows in surprise.

"You couldn't get him to tell you anything Natasha?" Vanessa asked.

Natasha crossed her arms in front of her, and frowned.

"Not so much." Natasha said.

Vanessa smiled.

"How can I say no, when you asked so nicely?" She said.

"Great. I'll meet you back on the carrier." Fury said.

Fury and Natasha left. Steve was hanging out with Tony for a while, until Vanessa returned, so he could spend some time with her before she left town again.

X*X*X

Vanessa groaned, as she stripped out of her clothes. As it turned out, Fury needed her to _catch_ the guy, then interrogate him. It hadn't been easy. The guy put up quite a fight, and got her pretty good a couple of times, before she was able to take him down and question him. He didn't know anything, like she had thought, since the only people that knew where Loki was, was her, Thor, and of course, Loki.

Fury had sent her back to Tony's, and she was getting in the shower, to clean up from the fight. She washed, and got back out. She dressed in a pair of shorts, and a tank top. When she was finished, she went to find Tony and Steve, to see what they were up to. To her surprise, Dr. Banner had shown up.

"Bruce! What a surprise! Tony never said that you were stopping by!" She said, walking into the room.

"Vanessa, Tony mentioned that you had come by today, and I just had to stop in and say hi. How are you doing?" Bruce asked.

She shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Apparently, Loki escaped lock up in Asguard, and is on the run. Odin and Thor seem to think that he would come here." She said.

"Because of you." Bruce said.

That surprised her.

"What?" She asked.

"Loki would come back to earth, he likes you, maybe they think that he came here to hide out and find you." Bruce said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said.

Bruce shook his head. She looked at Tony. He gave a shrug.

"It's what I would do if I were him." Tony said.

She looked at Steve.

"Please tell me that you don't agree with them. Please tell me that I'm not the only sane one in this room right now." She said.

Steve looked a little guilty. She could see a blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't keep eye contact with her.

"Sorry Vanessa." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are out of your minds, and I thought that you two were supposed to be geniuses!" She said.

"Hey, we're only telling you what we think." Bruce said.

"Well, stop! Or I will head back home now. I don't want to talk about him right now, this is supposed to be a small vacation for me, I want to relax and have some fun!" She said.

"We can help with that. Why don't we all go out to lunch?" Tony said.

"That's a great idea!" Steve said.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry." She said.

"I would love to, but I have to get going. I have some stuff I still have to do before tomorrow. It was great to see you again Vanessa." Bruce told her.

She nodded.

"You too Bruce." She said.

Bruce headed out. Tony's phone rang suddenly, and he answered it. By what she heard from his side of the conversation, something big was wrong. Moments later, he hung his cell up.

"Well, that sucks." Tony said.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

Tony exhaled loudly.

"That was Pepper. She needs me at Stark. It's urgent, according to her, and apparently Happy can't help her with it. I'm sorry guys, but I have to go, but, please, take a car, and have a great time. Just let Jarvis know, and he will get you the key to the one that you want to use. Don't get a scratch on it." Tony told them.

They nodded.

Tony took off to head for Pepper, and they headed for Tony's garage. She let Steve choose, and Vanessa asked Jarvis gave her the key to the car. They headed for a restaurant. Since she didn't know the city as well as Steve did, she had him drive them around.

He took her to a small cafe, and the waitress hit on Steve the whole time, but he was oblivious to all of it. He was talking with Vanessa. Steve was trying to discuss Loki, but she didn't want anything to do with that conversation. She didn't want to lie to Steve, but there was no way she was going to do that. She tried redirecting the conversation, but he would always bring it back to Loki. The waitress got tired of being ignored, and gave Steve her number on a napkin, along with the check.

Steve left some money on the table, then, they headed for his apartment. They watched a movie, and by the time that they had finished it, it was starting to get dark out. Vanessa was going to fly back to Tony's apartment, but Steve insisted on driving her back.

Tony was back by the time that they had returned. She went straight to her room, and quietly called Loki.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. If you don't believe me, then why don't you just fly over here, and check it out for yourself." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I believe you. I'm heading to bed soon, so I will call to see how everything is going in the morning." She said.

"I can't wait." He said.

"I bet." She said.

She hung up, changed into night clothes, and headed for the living room. Tony was sitting on the couch, and Steve was still there, sitting next to him.

"So, Vanessa, when are you going to stay longer?" Tony asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I have a crazy schedule right now, especially when I don't know when S.H.I.E.L.D. will be calling. Let me get back to you on that." She said.

"Maybe you should think about moving to the city to be closer to everything." Steve said.

She sighed.

"I don't like big cities, my place in the country is fine for me for now." She said.

Steve looked slightly disappointed at that news, but Tony just shrugged.

X*X*X

The next day, Tony and Steve had tried persuading her to stay longer, but she finally put her foot down, and told them that she had to leave. She did wait until after lunch to finally leave though. She gathered her things, put the bag on her back, and flew home. She prayed that it was still standing, and not trashed.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she landed, and saw that the house looked fine. She unlocked the door, and walked in. She heard talking coming from the living room. What was Loki doing? She walked into the living room, and froze in her tracks. Loki was watching some of her old home movies. She watched her younger self running around a yard. The camera was set down, and Vanessa watched as her mother ran over to her five year old self, pick her up, and spin her around in the air. Vanessa's breath caught in her throat.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to Loki.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I got bored, and found some movies. Is that you and your mom?" He asked.

She found her feet once more, and went over to turn the TV off.

"You had no right to go through my things, and watch that." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it's mine, and no one else needs to watch it. You can't just go through my personal belongings and use, or watch, them whenever you want. Don't go through my things again, or I will call Thor, and you will be gone. Am I understood?" She asked.

He gave a nod.

She walked over to the dvd player and ejected the disc out of the player. She barely looked at him as she took the disc to her room. She shut her door, and then tried to find a better hiding spot for the disc. Somewhere that he wouldn't be able to find it again. She heard a knock on the door. She lifted the corner of her bed, slid the disc in, and set it back down.

She heard the door open.

"I appologise, I did not mean to upset you Vanessa." He told her quietly.

She turned around to face him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You should have never went through my things." She told him.

"I was wrong for that." He said.

She exhaled loudly, and ran her hand over her face. She felt drained. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and found Loki standing _way_ too close for comfort. Her head was starting to feel foggy. She took a step away from him.

"Loki, stop, now." She warned him.

Long forgotten memories of her mother surfaced. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop it Loki. I'm warning you." She told him.

Memories that she had locked deep into her subconcious, came back to the forefront of her mind. She gasped.

"I said stop!" She yelled, putting her hands up.

He flew away from her, hitting the wall. Her head was spinning, and her knees gave out from under her. She fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands, and cried. She felt Loki's hands on her shoulders. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't believe that she was crying in front of him, but she couldn't stop. Loki pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't push him away, she just sat there and cried, while he held her. He rocked her back and forth gently. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and he just sat there, holding her.

She was sniffling, and wiping tears from her face, as he still held her. Neither spoke.

"What happened to her?" He asked after a while.

"She was murdered by the Kingpin when I was fifteen. She died right in front of me. She was the only other person that knew about what I could do. She helped me control my powers. When she died, that's when I started moving things with my mind. I had to learn how to control that one on my own." She said.

"How old were you when you started doing all of the other things?" He asked.

"I started flying when I was twelve. I was trying to jump for something, and the next thing I knew was I was up in the air. It was a little freaky at first. I've been able to read minds for as long as I can remember. It seemed natural to me, like something that everyone could do." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I lost my mother too. She was murdered also. She was trying to protect Thor's girlfriend. I know what it's like, if that helps." He said.

She sniffled.

"Not really, maybe if it wasn't you comforting me, it might." She said.

He looked down at her. He could see the corners of her mouth fighting back a smile.

"Are you making a joke at my expense?" He asked.

She gave a small laugh.

"Maybe just a little. You really can't be upset with me, I'm not the one that tried conquering your world, and enslave everyone." She told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you still upset about that?" He asked.

"You tried taking over the world, and making everyone slaves to serve you. I don't think that I'm the only one that's still a little more than _upset_ about that." She told him.

"I offered you a place by my side." He said.

She shook her head.

"Not the point." She said with a sigh.

"Of course it isn't." He said, with a smirk.

He got to his feet, and held his hand out to her. She hesitated, thinking about it, but then took his hand, and got to her feet.

"I truly am sorry about your mother Vanessa." He told her.

She nodded.

"I know, and thank you Loki." She said.

He gave a genuine smile.

"I bet you are tired after that, why don't we go to the kitchen, and I will make you something to eat." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't know. Do you even know how to cook. I don't want you to burn the house down." She said.

"I am wounded! I am a very good cook. My mother taught me when I was younger." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can cook, you did take good care of my house while I was gone." She said.

"Very funny." He said.

They headed into the kitchen.

X*X*X

One month had passed, and somehow, she grew used to him being around. At times, she even enjoyed his company. Hell, they had even grown closer since that day that she had broken down in front of him. She started getting comfortable around him. At times she would feel like she was being watched. When she looked, she would find him watching her.

One day, Loki was watching TV, and Vanessa had decided to go for a jog. She wanted to run ten miles. Halfway through, she felt like something was wrong. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her senses were heightened, to try and find the source of the uneasieness. She let her mind expand, but she felt blocked. That wasn't good. She tried her telepathy, reaching out to Loki, but no response came. She tried her telekenesis, but nothing moved. Her stomach was tying itself into knots, as she tried to fly. She jumped, but only landed on her feet. What the hell was going on? She couldn't freak out at the moment, she had to get back to her place, and contact someone, anyone, that could help her figure out what was going on with her. She turned, and started running back the way she came.

She suddenly heard a disturbance in the woods. She froze, and listened. Nothing could be heard. Not the birds, or any other nature sound. Something wasn't right. Something prowled unseen by her eyes, the animals knew it, could sense it. She heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around, but no one was there. She needed to get back to the house. She turned, and ran for safety.

She felt an ominous presence behind her. She didn't turn to see what it was, she tried running faster. The house was coming into view now, and she tried running even faster. The hope inside of her grew. However, she suddenly found herself soaring through the air, and right into a tree. She hit with a sickening thud, her head hitting the trunk. She fell to the ground, as her vision became blurry. Before she passed out she screamed out Loki's name, maybe he could help her. Darkness took over.

X*X*X

"What did you do brother?" Thor demanded.

Loki looked incenced.

"What makes you think that _I_ had anything to do with this?" Loki asked.

"Loki, she was your last chance, she actually agreed to take you in, to help you, now tell me where she is!" Thor told him.

"I called _you_ dear brother. I heard her scream my name, and by the time that I got outside, she was gone. The only thing that I found was her cell phone. She sounded like she was in trouble. Do you really think that I would do anything to _her_? She was starting to actually like me. She is the only thing that I want anymore. I won't stop until she is mine. I wouldn't give that up for any reason." Loki said coldly.

Thor studied his brother, and a realization hit him.

"You actually _love _her brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki whispered.

"Does Lady Vanessa know? Have you told her?" Thor asked.

Loki frowned, but shook his head.

"I kind of told her in New York, but she said that she couldn't be with me if I tried to take over the world. I've been trying to tell her, but that was kind of thrown away when she disappeared." Loki said.

Thor shook his head.

"I am sorry brother. I must inform the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D., of her disappearance. They will help find her. You stay here in case she comes back." Thor said.

"No! I need to find her! I can't just sit around here and wait!" Loki said.

"You can't, you are a war criminal here, they will arrest you on sight, you need to stay here." Thor told him.

Loki was angry.

"Fine, but I want to be notified if you find anything out." Loki spat.

Thor gave a nod.

"I shall keep you informed brother." Thor told him.

Thor left to go notify the Avengers of what happened to Vanessa, while omitting a few details. Just the ones that pertained to Loki.

X*X*X

Vanessa groaned, as she opened her eyes. She felt the ache in her arms. She looked to her right, and realized that she was strung up by her arms. Her wrists were shackled, and her toes barely touched the floor of the cell that she was imprisoned in.

Where the hell was she? Who had knocked her out, and kidnapped her? Why hadn't her powers worked for her? Did she even have them anymore? She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her. Her stomach clenched into a knot.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded.

No answer. Her heart sped up.

"I know someone is there, even if my telepathy isn't working, so it's useless to try to pretend that you're not there." She rasped.

She felt a shift in the air behind her, but there was still no answer from whoever was in the room with her. She suddenly heard a whip crack, and pain suddenly shot through her, from a spot on her back. She gasped out in surprise and pain.

"Who are you?" A rough, gravelly voice demanded.

"Me? Who am I? How about this, you tell me who you are, and I will tell you who I am." She said.

She was hit by the whip again, and she whimpered in pain.

"Answer me!" He ordered.

"My name is Vanessa Brooks." She panted.

She got hit again.

"I'm telling the truth, I have no reason to lie to you about who I am! I don't even know why you have me!" She yelled at him.

He whipped her again.

"What is your relationship with Loki Odinson? Why are you sheltering him?" The voice demanded.

"What does this have to do with Loki? How do you know that?" She asked.

He whipped her.

"Answer me now!" He demanded.

"No! Tell me! I won't answer until I get answers from you." She said.

She felt the sting of multiple whip hits.

"You have no right to demand answers from me! You are the prisoner." He told her.

She hissed in pain.

"Why am I a prisoner? What have I done?" She demanded.

He hit her again.

"Why are you sheltering him? What is your relationship with him?" He asked again.

"I'm not sheltering him." She said through clenched teeth.

That earned her another round of whip hits. She bit back a scream.

"Do not lie! You've been observed with him in your house. Why is he there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told him.

She was whipped again. She growled in pain, still trying to contain a scream from escaping.

"You are lying! Tell the truth!" He ordered.

"Screw you! Go to Hell, I'm not telling you anything!" She screamed at him.

She awaited the coming whipping, but surprisingly, it didn't come. She felt a hand on the back of her shirt. She yelled out in surprise when it was ripped off of her.

"Maybe you will be more cooperative now. Now tell me what I want to know." He told her.

"Go screw yourself." She said.

She clamped her mouth shut, and bit her tongue, to keep from screaming from the pain. She soon tasted blood in her mouth. She was panting. He suddenly stopped whipping her, and a moment later, she felt a finger on her right shoulder blade. What the hell was he doing now?

Suddenly, she saw a pair of armoured legs. She lifted her head and a man was standing in front of her. He had short brown hair, and was very tall. Scars adorned his war~drawn face. She could tell he had seen many battles in his life time.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I've already told you, I'm Vanessa Brooks." She panted.

His hand went to her throat, and squeezed.

"Do not lie to me. Tell me your name, and where you are from right now." He said coldly.

It was hard for her to breathe.

"I'm...telling...the...truth...I...swear!" She gasped out.

His brown eyes bore into hers, searching for the lie. Tears spilled from her eyes, as she silently willed him to see the truth she was telling him. He finally released her neck from his grip. She coughed and sputtered, trying to get fresh air into her lungs.

"What is that on your shoulder?" He asked her.

Now she was confused.

"What? What does my birth mark have to do with anything?" She said.

He grabbed her neck again. He didn't squeeze, but she knew he would if she didn't answer him.

"It's just my birth mark, I've had it ever since I can remember. Why does it matter?" She gasped.

He searched her eyes again. A moment later, he let her go, and then she heard his retreating footsteps.

"Hey! Come back here! Let me out of here!" She yelled.

It was no use though, no one came to help her.

X*X*X

She'd lost track of how much time passed by, but after a while, she heard footsteps coming into the cell she was in. This time, it was two, instead of just the one. She felt a set of hands on her shoulder blade. Someone was studying her birth mark. She was lost.

A moment later, a tall man, with shoulder length black hair, and piercing blue eyes, stepped in front of her. She lifted her head, and glared at him.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" The man asked quietly.

"I've already told the other guy who I am, but he doesn't believe me." She said, in a raspy voice.

"Tell me who you are." He told her.

"My name is Vanessa Brooks." She rasped.

"What is that mark on your back?" He asked.

"It's a birth mark, I've had it since I was born. What is so interesting about it? It's just a mark." She said breathlessly.

He searched her eyes, and her mind became foggy. Was he reading her mind? If he could do it, why couldn't she? What was wrong with her powers? She needed to get out of there, and try to get to the Avengers. They would be able to help her.

A frown crossed his face.

"You don't know. You can't remember." He said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

"What? What are you talking about? What can't I remember?" She asked.

He trailed a finger along her jaw line.

"Who you are, and where you are from." He whispered to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gasped.

"This is quite the surprise. We were looking for Loki, and information on Loki, and in the process we've captured _you_. I knew that you would turn up sooner or later. I just had to be patient." He said quietly.

"What the hell is going on? What do you want from me?! I want answers now!" She demanded.

He smiled at her.

"You will get them, just not now. Right now, I have other obligations to get to. I shall see you again." He told her.

He left. Both pairs of footsteps left her cell.

"I want answers!" She yelled.

The man didn't return to her, but moments later, she heard a pair of footsteps approaching her. A petite, young, woman came into view.

"Help me, please. I've been kidnapped, and am being held here against my will. Please help me escape, and you will be given sanctuary away from them." Vanessa begged the girl.

The girl shook her head, but didn't speak to her. The girl unlocked the shackles around Vanessa's wrists, and Vanessa fell to the ground.

"Dorian! Get in here, She's ready to be transported." The girl called.

The man from before, the blonde, entered the room, walked over to Vanessa, and picked her up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Be quiet." was all he said.

She looked at her surroundings, to try to memorise their route, but the hallways all looked the same. The man, Dorian, stopped at a door. The girl opened it up, and they walked in.

"Set her on the floor in the bathroom. I'll get her cleaned up for him." The girl said.

Dorian walked into the bathroom, and set her on the floor. She whimpered in pain, as he stood up. Without another look at her, he left. She shakily pushed herself up onto her hands.

"Be careful! You might hurt yourself even more." The girl told her.

"I was the one that was kidnapped! I was the one that was interrogated! I was the one that was whipped! Do not tell me what to do!" Vanessa hissed.

The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. The girl just started running water for a bath to clean Vanessa's back. Moments later, the girl turned the water off. The girl pulled Vanessa to her feet, as well as she could. Vanessa tried to do it herself, but she was weak. She didn't know how long she'd been chained from the wall, but her whole body hurt from not only that, but from the whipping she had just gotten.

Vanessa sat down in the tub, and brought her legs up to her chest. The girl moved Vanessa's hair onto one shoulder, then started cleaning the wounds on Vanessa's back. Every so often, Vanessa would jerk away from the girl's hands from the stinging pain of the cloth she was using.

"Who kidnapped me? What does he want from me? Why is he so interested in my birth mark? It's nothing special." Vanessa said, breaking the silence.

She felt the girl's hands stop cleaning the wounds, and gently trace the birth mark. The girl gasped, but didn't say anything. After a moment or two, the girl returned to tending to Vanessa's back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"What is your name?" The girl asked.

"Vanessa. Vanessa Brooks." Vanessa said.

"Well, Ms. Brooks, I can't say anything, but I can say this, you are very special, and important." The girl said.

Vanessa frowned.

"I don't know about important, but what makes me special, my powers are gone. Something is either inhibiting them, or they just suddenly went away, when I needed them the most. There's nothing special about me anymore." Vanessa said.

"What powers?" The girl asked.

"I could fly, I could read minds, and I had telekenesis. Like I said though, the thing that made me special is gone, and I don't know if they will come back." Vanessa said.

The girl didn't say anything right away.

"You don't realize just how special and important you really are." The girl said quietly.

"Like you know anything about me." Vanessa mumbled.

"I guess we will just see." The girl said.

Vanessa exhaled loudly.

"Can you at least tell me who kidnapped me?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't supposed to say anything to you at all." The girl said.

"Whatever." Vanessa grumbled.

The girl quickly finished cleaning the wounds on Vanessa's back, and helped Vanessa wash up. She helped Vanessa out of the tub, got her dried off, patched up, and clothed. The girl helped Vanessa over to the bed.

"I need to take my leave. I hope that you will heal quickly." The girl said, curtsied, and then left.

Vanessa heard a click after the door was shut. She stood up, and gingerly made her way over to the door. She turned the handle, but it was locked. She was locked in the room, like a prisoner. What the hell was going on? Why was she here, in this place? What had she done to warrant this? Her mind went to Loki. The interrogater had asked her about him. How did he know that Loki was staying with her, that she was 'sheltering' him. Did Loki bring this upon her? Then she remembered that when Dorian saw her birth mark, he went to get the man. The man said that they had been looking for Loki, but got a bonus when they captured her. The man kept her here for his reasons. She needed to find out what was going on.

She walked over to the bed again, and sat down. She would have to wait for the answers to come to her. She knew that she would be seeing him again, it was just a matter of time before he showed up at the door. All she had to do was wait. She crossed her arms in front of her, wincing at the pain as she did. She watched the door. She watched it for as long as she could, but her eyes started getting heavy. She gave up, and laid down on the bed, falling asleep within minutes.

X*X*X

"What do you mean, you can't find her? It can't be that hard to locate where she is, and who took her. How is it possible that you and the Avengers beat me and the Chitauri, but you, and they, can't even find one little mortal?" Loki demanded.

Thor had stopped by to update Loki on where they were at finding Vanessa. They hadn't gotten anywhere, and Loki didn't like that at all. He felt like he needed to be out there, helping look for her, but all he could do was sit in her house, and wait for information to filter it's way down to him, through his brother. He felt helpless. He didn't like that feeling, at all.

"We are doing everything that we can to find Lady Vanessa, but you never saw who took her, so we don't know who, or what, it is. It could be any number of people brother, please be patient, and we will be able to find her." Thor said.

Loki shook his head, anger coursing through him.

"If you take too long, someone might kill her! I will not let that happen! You need to find her now, before it's too late!" Loki yelled at him.

Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"I don't want anything to happen to her either Loki, but the people that took her didn't leave a trail behind." Thor said.

Loki pushed Thor's hands off of him, and turned away.

"I don't want to hear it. I want you to find her, so I can kill whoever took her." Loki said.

"You will not kill them Loki, they will face justice. You will not go. You won't be able to control yourself not to kill them, and you are wanted by Earth for what you did in New York, we can't jepordize your freedom to save Vanessa. Let me and the Avengers save her." Thor said.

Loki balled his hands into fists, trying to corral his anger.

"Just leave now. I want to know when she is found, before you go and get her. I want to know who did this to her. I need to know where she is." Loki said coldly.

Thor sighed.

When Loki turned around again, Thor was gone. Loki started pacing, trying to calm down, and not do something stupid. Well, something stupid according to Vanessa. He didn't see it as stupid.

X*X*X

_Vanessa was standing in her house. She turned when she heard footsteps. It was Loki. She smiled when she saw him. He walked over to her, and they hugged. He leaned down and kissed her. She eagerly, and impatiently, kissed him back._

_"They're coming for me. He wants me. I'm special to him. He won't stop until he has me."_

_"I will not let him have you. You are mine. I love you Vanessa."_

_"I love you too Loki."_

_He leaned down again, and kissed her. This time it was more hurried._

_"This is the first place he will look. I need to get out of here, my powers don't work around him. I'm regular when he is around. I have to get to the Avengers."_

_"I can protect you."_

_"Not alone you can't. We need to get help, please don't argue with me on this. You need to hide, and I need to get to the Avengers."_

_"I will not hide."_

_"Loki, they are still looking for you, they will arrest you! No one needs to know that you are here. I will survive this with the Avengers, and after the smoke clears, we can be together."_

_He kissed her._

_"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again. I need to protect you." _

_"You won't lose me if you stay hidden and let me go to get the Avengers. It's the only way that we can be together. If anyone finds out I have been sheltering you, you will sent away, and I will be thrown into prison for harbouring a war criminal. This is the only way to survive and be together."_

_He kissed her forehead, and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him._

_"I don't like it. I should be the one to protect you, not them."_

_"I know. I need you to call for Thor."_

_He frowned._

_"It just keeps getting better."_

_"Loki, please, I can't do it. They are tracking me when I use my powers."_

_Loki gave a nod, and prayed for Thor to quickly make an appearance. Moments later, Thor arrived. He hugged Vanessa when he saw her. She explained the situation to Thor. Thor agreed with her, and Loki just rolled his eyes. Thor agreed to bring her to Stark's apartment in New York. There the rest of Avengers would meet up with her. She turned to Loki once more and said her good byes to him. They kissed once more. After a moment they pulled apart. Thor was smiling at them. Thor gave Loki a nod, then they headed outside. Thor started spinning his hammer, and wrapped his free arm around Vanessa. Vanessa looked over at Loki as a tear slid down her cheek._

Vanessa sat up, gasping for air. What the hell was that? That felt too real to be a regular dream. It wasn't a normal dream. Her heart was pounding from the strength of emotions she'd felt in the dream. She ran her hands over her face. She suddenly felt a shift in the air. She became very alert. She looked around the room, but didn't see anything. She could feel another presence in the room. She got out of the bed, and slowly scanned the room again. Still nothing.

"Who is here? Make yourself shown, now." She said.

She felt the air shift behind her, and she spun around. No one or nothing was there. She turned around again, and the black haired man was standing in front of her. She gasped, and took a couple steps back. He smiled at her.

"The sleeping princess has awaken." He said in a whisper.

She frowned.

"What do you want? Why am I still here?" She asked.

"I was after Loki for what he's done to my world. I went to hell and back to locate him. That's when we discovered he was on your world. We surveyed him for a while, and we found him with you. We captured you to find out what you knew about him, but then it was brought to my attention that we had captured _precious_ cargo. I wasn't about to let you slip away from me this time." He told her.

She shook her head.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. What's so special about me? Why are you so interested in my birth mark?" She asked.

He moved closer to her. He brought his hand up, and she flinched away from it. He didn't stop, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You say that your name is Vanessa? Well, Vanessa, there is so much about yourself that you don't know about." He told her.

She shook her head.

"What are you talking about? How do you know anything about me? You don't know me! Don't try and act like it. The whole Loki thing is a favor for Thor. If you want to find Loki, talk to Thor about that. I want to go home now. I was abducted, chained up, and whipped, I don't want to be here anymore." She said.

"I know more about you than you do apparently. Loki does not concern me any longer, not when I have you. You are more important than he is to me." He told her.

She frowned.

"You are not making any sense. Why am I so important to you? I want answers, now, I deserve answers." Vanessa said.

He gave a laugh.

"Maybe you do. Okay then. You might want to sit down." He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but went back to the bed, and sat down. He followed, and sat down next to her. She crossed her arms in front of her, and waited for him to begin his explanation.

"Your name is Aurelia Bower. You are the princess of Donsa. Your mother sent you here when you were two, and her most trusted servant raised you. Your world was at war and to save you, your mother sent you away. Everyone had thought you were dead along with all of the other royal family." He told her.

"You _think_ I'm some long lost princess, but you've been under the impression that the princess has been dead. You don't have any proof that I am her." She said.

He gave a smile.

"The royal family have special abilities. It's in the bloodline. The royal family also have a mark on their shoulder. You call it a birth mark, but it proves that you are royalty." He told her.

She studied him. She didn't believe it, she couldn't. That would mean that her whole life had been a lie. She shook her head.

"No. That can't be true. It's not possible. I'm not the lost princess, I can't be." She said.

"You are."

She stood up and began pacing.

"No. I'm not! I am human, of earth. Don't you think that I would remember something if I was?" She demanded.

"No, first of all, you were very young when you were sent to earth, and second, Donsa is very technologically advanced. They locked your memories deep into your subconscious so you wouldn't remember. Your mother wanted you to be safe." He told her.

She rubbed her hands over her face.

"If that is true, and I am this lost princess, Why did you kidnap me? Why won't you let me leave?" She asked.

He smiled.

"My world was at war with yours. I was going to marry you to take the throne over. Your mother ruined those plans though, by sending you to earth before you came of age to marry. She stole away my throne. I will now take back what is mine." He told her.

Her stomach knotted.

"Why are my powers not working? Have I lost them for good?" She asked.

"No. They will return to you, soon. You had injested an odorless gas that temporarily disabled your powers." He told her.

She stood up straighter, and stared into his eyes.

"I want to go home, and I want to go now. You can not hold me here, and I'm certain that there are people scouring every part of the universe looking for me. You don't want to mess with them, trust me, it won't turn out good for you. If you let me go now, you might be able to leave with out incident." She said.

He laughed.

"I am not worried about that. I will not let you leave. If you manage to escape, then I will follow, find you, and kill anyone that gets in my way to get you." He told her.

This was not good. She needed a plan. She needed to figure out how to get out of here and make it back to either the Avengers, or Loki.

"I will never marry you, or let you use me to conquer anything." She told him.

He shook his head.

"That is too bad. It would have been so much easier if you had cooperated. I guess that we will have to things the hard way. Suit yourself." He told her.

He got up, and left her room. He locked the door behind him. She started pacing, trying to come up with what she should do next. If only she had her telepathy, she could contact someone in the Avengers so they could come and get her out of here. She suddenly realized something. Thor and Loki were Gods! She could pray to them! One of them were bound to get her prayer. She hoped that it would work. She went over to the bed, and sat down. She crossed her legs, and got comfortable.

_Thor, Loki, it's Vanessa! I'm still alive. I'm okay. I don't know where I am, and I haven't found out who took me, but I was taken. They wanted information on Loki. They interogated me, painfully, I might add. They saw something on my shoulder, and now they are keeping me hostage. I need to get out of here, the guy is crazy. Please, if either of you can hear me, please come get me. I don't know where I am, but I'm hoping that you'll be able to sense me through my prayers. I need to get out of here as quickly as I can, please help me!_

Vanessa opened her eyes and thought about what the man had told her. She should have asked him his name when he was here.

Could he be telling her the truth? Why would she be there if it wasn't true? She shook her head. She didn't know what to believe. She went back over all of the memories of her early years. She thought about her earliest memory. All of them were of the woman she knew as mother.

She felt lost. She tried to concentrate on earlier, before the earliest memory. It was all blank. She shook her head. How was she supposed to know what the truth was? She didn't remember, but that didn't mean that it didn't happen. She sighed.

What if he was right, and she was the lost princess though? What would she do then? She would be lost. Tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to be the lost princess, she couldn't handle that responsibility. It would be too much for her.

She took a deep, calming breath, and wiped away the fallen tears. She couldn't lose faith. Thor or Loki would find her, they would bring her home, and then she could find out what the truth was. She started pacing. She didn't know what else to do.

X*X*X

Vanessa heard footsteps running towards her door. She stood. The door flew open, and the black haired man walked in. He grabbed her neck, and squeezed it tightly.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"What...are...you...talking...about?" She sputtered, struggling to breathe.

"Who did you contact? How did you contact them?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" She gasped.

"You're lying! There has been a breach. Who is coming for you? They will not have you, you are mine now, and I won't let you go again." He told her.

"I don't have my powers! I can't reach anyone!" She told him.

He pulled her closer to him.

"I don't think that I believe you." He whispered to her.

"I didn't do it! I did tell you that people would be coming for me. You didn't seem to care about them before." She told him.

"No one could have found you, I never left a trail. They could not have traced you here. The only way they could have found you was if you contacted them." He told her.

"I've been locked in this room since I was done being whipped. I don't have my powers. How in the hell did I contact anyone?" She asked.

He frowned, and studied her. He pushed her away, and let go of her.

"You will stay in here. I will take care of this, and then I will return to take care of you." He told her.

She didn't like the sound of that. She fell to her knees, and moved away from him. He left her room, and locked the door behind him. She massaged her neck, and got back up to her feet. She began pacing. Someone was coming for her, maybe her prayer had gotten through to one of them. She took a deep breath, all she had to do now was wait. They would find her. She had faith that they would win, and save her.

It was feeling like it was taking forever. Where were they? Did they lose? Maybe she should try to find them. She walked over to the door, and tried the handle. It was still locked. She exhaled loudly. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't have a pin or anything to try to pick the lock. She growled in frustration.

She suddenly heard someone running towards her room. She backed up, unsure of who was approaching. She heard the door unlock, and her stomach twisted into knots, praying that it was either Thor, the Avengers, or Loki. When the door opened, her stomach tightened even more. It was the black haired man. He looked angry. He went straight for her, grabbing her neck, and pushing her up against the wall.

"You called for the Asgaurdians? Do you realize what you've done?" He demanded.

He slammed her against the wall again, her head hitting hard, and pain shot through her. She whimpered in pain.

"You've brought this on yourself. Once I take care of them, I will teach you a lesson." He threatened her.

He threw her down to the floor, and kicked her a few times. She cried out in pain. She tried curling up into a ball, but he went for her back. Her back still hurt from the whipping she had recieved earlier, and everytime that his foot came into contact with her back, she screamed. She was sure that her back was bleeding again from the contact. The pain was imense. Tears began falling. When would it end? Why wouldn't he just kill her, and get it over with? She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take.

"Do not touch her again."

A voice broke through the pain. She looked up, through tears, and felt hope. Standing in the middle of the room was Loki, in his armour, minus the horned helmet.

The dark haired man stopped beating her, and pulled her up to her feet. He held her to him, securely. If he hadn't, she would have fallen to the floor again.

"Loki." She whispered.

"Let her go, or this will end badly for you." Loki told the man holding onto her.

"She is mine. She was taken from me once before, I will not lose her again. You don't even know who she is, who she really is, do you? If you did, you wouldn't have let her off by herself." The man said.

"He's crazy, don't listen to him." Vanessa said.

He jerked her, to get her to shut up.

"I told you to stop." Loki said dangerously.

"You can't have her." The man said.

"I will not be leaving here without her." Loki said.

"That's what you think."

"It's what I know." Loki said.

_Vanessa, do not worry, I will get you out of this. I will save you. I will not let him hurt you again. I give you my word, even if it means that I do not survive. I should have told you this before, I love you._

Vanessa gasped. She had clearly heard Loki's voice in her head. Did this mean that her powers had returned? She needed to try something to get away from the man. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She telekentically pushed him away from her. He flew away from her, and into the wall, getting knocked out. Vanessa fell to the floor. A wave of relief washed over her. She never appreciated them until she didn't have them.

She looked up at Loki. He had come for her. He was at her side in an instant.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"Not here, I will tell you when we get to safety. Get me out of here." She told him.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I can try." She said.

He helped her to her feet. She tried to walk, but her legs were too weak.

"I can't, not right now." She said, her voice breaking.

He picked her up, in his arms, and carried her out of the room. She tried holding the pain in, but every once in a while, she would whimper, from the pressure on her back.

"Did you come alone?" She asked.

"No. Thor is here. He is supposed to bring you back to the Avengers." Loki said.

She gave a nod.

"They'll need to debrief me. It's protocol." She said.

They didn't run into anyone in the hall. She'd figured that Loki had taken care of them on his way to get her. She was thankful for that.

"You got my prayers then, I take it." She said.

"Both of us did. Thor told me to stay put, but there was no way that he was coming for you, without me. He let me come, but he says that when you go to S.H.I.E.L.D., I have to stay behind." Loki said.

She gave a nod.

"That's the only way it can happen. If they figure out you are here, they will arrest you, and me, and throw us into prison. I personally don't want that to happen. I like my freedom." She said.

"I do to." He said, in agreement.

Moments later, they met up with Thor. Thor took them, and flew off with them. He flew to her house, and Loki laid her down on the couch in the living room.

"Lady Vanessa, are you okay?" Thor asked.

"Better now. I'm in a ton of pain, but I think I'll live." She said.

Loki turned to Thor.

"I need a moment alone with her." Loki said.

"We should get her to S.H.I.E.L.D. as quickly as possible. She needs to be healed." Thor said.

"I need a moment with her Thor." Loki said.

"It's fine Thor, we are out of the woods, Fury and the Avengers can wait five more minutes." Vanessa said.

Thor looked unsure, but nodded.

"I shall be outside." Thor said.

"Thank you." Vanessa said.

Thor left and Loki walked over to her. He crouched down, so that he was at her level. He took her hand in hers, and caressed it.

"I am so happy that you are safe now." He said.

She smiled.

"Thanks to you and Thor." She whispered.

"I would never let anything hurt you." He said.

She nodded.

"I know. I heard what you said. It's how I figured out my powers were working again." She said.

"I meant everything that I told you." He said.

She touched her hand to his cheek.

"I know, I could hear it in your voice." She said.

"What did he do to you?" Loki asked.

She sighed.

"He was after you. He saw that you were staying with me, and wanted information about you from me. I was whipped if they thought I was lying, or wouldn't answer, or if I asked questions." She said.

"I am so sorry." He whispered to her.

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault, I know it. He was crazy." She said.

"I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." He told her.

He buried his face in her stomach. She began petting his head, comfortingly.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"I'd do anything for you." He said, looking back up at her.

She smiled.

"I know, thank you." She said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She hesitated for a moment, but then started kissing him back.

"I should get heading for S.H.I.E.L.D., I need to find out some answers." She said.

He gave a nod.

He helped her up, and walked her outside, to Thor, who was waiting for them.

"I'll be back soon." She said to Loki.

He gave a nod.

Loki helped her into Thor's arms. Thor flew her to Director Fury and the Avengers.

X*X*X

Vanessa had told them about the man. She told them that she didn't know his name, but she described him. She told them that he was crazy, and that he thought that she was the lost princess of Donsa. Princess Aurelia Bower. She told them everything that he had told her. Thor's mouth dropped open in shock, and Fury, didn't look surprised. That got her curious. Fury sent her to the medic bay, to check her over. Thor helped her to the bay.

"I can't believe it! Does Loki know?" Thor asked.

She frowned.

"So, you believe it? You actually think that I am this lost princess?" She asked him.

"I've heard legends about her. It's been said that Donsa had been at war since the princess was born. Ragone wanted the rich resources of the world, but the king and queen refused King Pyntus. King Pyntus told his son that he would marry the princess, and rule the world. King Pyntus attacked Donsa on princess Aurelia's second birthday. No one knows what happened next, but there was a great fire, and the princess was no where to be found." Thor told her.

"Do you think that I'm her though?" She asked quietly.

"You do have the powers that the princess had. That doesn't mean anything though. I would be more certain if you had the royal mark." Thor said.

She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I thought it was just a birth mark." She said.

"You have it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"It's on my shoulder. How can I be the lost princess though? I can't remember anything about it. All of my memories are of my mother, the woman that raised me." She said.

"You were very young when you disappeared. Donsa was also very versed in science and medicine. They could take away memories, or give new memories. It would have been very easy to make you forget, especially at that age." He told her.

The travelled in silence for a moment.

"Have you told Loki yet?" Thor asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"No, I didn't even want to believe it. I mean besides the mark and my powers, there is no proof that I am this Princess Aurelia. I want substantial proof before I go around saying that I'm some long lost princess of some distant world." She said.

They got to medical bay, and Thor helped to get her comfortable.

"Hey, tell _him_ that I have to talk to him when I return, and that I will try to be back as soon as I can." She told Thor.

He gave a nod, knowing what she was talking about. Thor left, and the doctor began checking her over. About an hour later, Fury showed up to see how she was doing.

"Vanessa, how are you doing?" Fury asked.

"Better. Director, is any of it true? Am I Princess Aurelia?" She asked quietly.

He studied her for a moment.

"There is plenty enough time for questions later. Right now, why don't you just worry about getting better?" He told her.

She frowned.

"No, I need to know now. I deserve to know." She said.

Fury exhaled loudly.

"Yes Vanessa, you are. S.H.I.E.L.D. was notified right away when you were brought here. It's why you were put under surveilence. We needed to know how you would turn out. It's why we came to you for help when Loki was trying to take earth over." Fury told her.

It was true. All of it. She found it difficult to breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me? I helped you save the world, then you kept using me to protect it. Why wasn't I told before now? Why did I have to get kidnapped to finally find out?" She asked.

"Vanessa, I am sorry that you had find out that way, but it wasn't relative. You had grown up and you didn't use your powers for evil, and you agreed to help us." He told her.

"Excuse me? You didn't think it was _relative_? Are you kidding me? My whole life has been a lie! I'm not even from here! I am from another world! Did you ever think how I would feel when I eventually found out? Did you think of anyone but yourselves?" She demanded.

"You should have been told, and I'm sorry that you weren't. There is nothing that you can do about it now, except to accept it, and move on. That's what you need to do now. If you don't, the person that took you, will beat you and us." He told her.

"Leave, now. I can't look, or talk to you right now. I might do something that you will regret." She told him coldly.

He studied her for a moment.

"Vanessa, please..." Fury began.

"No! You need to leave, now, before I make the Hulk look like a saint." She threatened.

Fury gave a nod, then left the room. She exhaled loudly, and put her face in her hands. She felt tears slip from her eyes. Now what? What the hell was she going to do with the information that she had?

"Ms. Brooks, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" The Doctor asked.

She lifted her head, and wiped away the stray tears.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"You took some pain meds, so if you have someone to escourt you to someplace that you can rest, you can leave whenever they get here." The Doctor told her.

She gave a nod.

_Thor, I need you. I can leave, but, I need someone to walk with me. Will you get to the medical bay and help me?_

She knew that he would be able to hear her, so she waited for him to show up. About fifteen minutes later, he walked through the door. She smiled up at him.

"Lady Vanessa, I am here to take you to a room." Thor said.

She managed to get to her feet, and they stayed under her. She managed to walk on her own, but she was very unsteady. Every once in a while, Thor would need to hold onto her, and guide her. They got to one of the extra rooms, and she laid down. She started drifting off as Thor left the room.

X*X*X

Vanessa woke up to the room shaking like crazy. She sat up, and looked around. She suddenly heard a voice, over the intercom.

"Princess Aurelia, I know where you are. There is no place that you can run that I won't be able to find you. Come with me now, and no one will get hurt."

He had found her? How was that possible? She needed to get as far away from there as she could. She looked over at the window. It was the only way to make it out, without anyone knowing where she was. She threw the covers off of her, and went over to the window. She opened it up, and climbed through it. She pushed off of the window, and shot up into the air. She headed for her house. She needed to get to Loki, and let him know what was going on. She flew as quickly as she could to get to him.

It didn't take as long as she had thought it would. She landed right in front of the house, and quickly went inside. She didn't see Loki anywhere. She called out to him. When she heard footsteps, she turned and saw Loki walking towards her. She smiled at him. He walked over to her, and they hugged. He leaned down, and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly and impatiently.

"They're coming for me. He wants me, he says that I'm special. He won't stop until he has me." She told him.

"I will not let him have you. You are mine. I love you Vanessa." He told her.

"I love you too Loki." She said.

He leaned down, and kissed her again. This time it was more hurried.

"This will be the next place that he looks. You have to hide, so he doesn't find you. I need to get back to the Avengers, I just had to warn you first." She told him.

"I can protect you." He said.

"Not alone you can't. We need to get help, please don't argue with me on this. You need to hide, and I need to get to the Avengers." She said.

"I will not hide." He told her.

"Loki, they are still looking for you, they will arrest you! No one needs to know that you are here. I will survive this with the Avengers, and after the smoke clears, we can be together." She said.

He kissed her.

"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again. I need to protect you." He told her.

"You won't lose me if you stay hidden and let me go to get the Avengers. It's the only way that we can be together. If anyone finds out I have been sheltering you, you will sent away, and I will be thrown into prison for harbouring a war criminal. This is the only way to survive and be together." She said.

He kissed her forehead, and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't like it. I should be the one to protect you, not them."

"I know. I need you to call for Thor." She said.

He frowned.

"It just keeps getting better." He said sarcastically.

Loki gave a nod, and prayed for Thor to quickly make an appearance. Moments later, Thor arrived. He hugged Vanessa when he saw her. She explained the situation to Thor. Thor agreed with her, and Loki just rolled his eyes. Thor agreed to bring her to Stark's apartment in New York. There the rest of Avengers would meet up with her. She turned to Loki once more and said her good byes to him. They kissed once more. After a moment they pulled apart. Thor was smiling at them. Thor gave Loki a nod, then they headed outside. Thor started spinning his hammer, and wrapped his free arm around Vanessa. Vanessa looked over at Loki as a tear slid down her cheek.

Thor got them to Stark's apartment in New York. She called Fury, to let him know where she was, and to have the Avengers meet her and Thor there. Fury agreed, and sent the Avengers to her. She went to the room that she used when she stayed with Tony, and found her suit. She quickly changed into Ravenna, and went to join Thor in waiting for the rest of the Avengers.

Iron Man was the first to show up.

"You just had to come here, didn't you? Wasn't it bad enough that Loki all but destroyed it when he tried taking over? Now, you want to use it for HQ against someone that kidnapped you. Perfect, thanks." Tony told her, opening his face plate, so that she could see his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it will take him a while to find me here. The more time we have, the better prepared we will be to go against him." Ravenna told him.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"So, you are the long lost princess then?" Tony asked her.

She sighed.

"Apparently. Fury told me that it was true, when I was in the infirmary. Do you think that he could have told me that before? No, apparently it wasn't relative enough for him." She grumbled.

He gave a nod.

"That sounds like Fury." Tony said.

Thor got down on one knee, and crossed his fist against his chest. He bowed his head.

"It is an honor, Princess." Thor said.

Tony rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks, I guess." She said.

Thor rose to his feet again.

"I will serve along side of you, and I give you my word that I will protect you." Thor told her.

"Thank you Thor, I appreciate that." She said.

"Princess, you will always have a place in Asguard, if needed." Thor told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Thor, but please, drop the 'princess', it's still new to me. I didn't grow up hearing it, like you have." She told him.

"That is a tragedy. It saddens me what happened to you, and your family." Thor said.

"Thank you, again, but I'd like it if we could change the subject." She said.

"I agree." Tony said.

Shortly after that, the rest of the Avengers arrived. They were gathered in Tony's living room, suited up, and ready for a fight. Ravenna's heart picked up speed. The time was getting closer, and soon it would be over, she hoped. Then she could go and find Loki.

Loki. That was an interesting development. She didn't know when, or how, that had happened. When he hadn't given up conquering the world for her, she closed off the emotions that she'd felt for him in New York. Those emotions had started resurfacing while he had been under her roof. She didn't realize how strong those emotions had gotten in that time. Then she had gotten kidnapped, and he had found her, telling her that he loved her. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. All she needed to do was get through this, and then they could be together.

They had decided to bring the man to them, where they were, out of the way of the city, so no innocent people would get hurt. They found a huge meadow that would work for them, there was nothing around for miles. Perfect, for the most part. The Avengers would hide, and Ravenna would be the bait.

_I'm done running and hiding. You want me? Come and get me! I want to finish this once and for all. I'm sure that you already know where I am, so I will be waiting for you._

She opened her eyes up again, and waited. She knew that he had heard her, she could feel him trying to probe her mind while she spoke to him telepathically. He should be arriving shortly. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She wanted it to be over.

She began pacing. Her nerves were fraying every moment that he didn't show up. Doubt crossed her mind. What if he didn't show, and just started killing people, to get her to go to him. No, she needed to stay where she was, and make him come to her, and then the Avengers would help her take him out. He just needed him to show up first.

Twenty minutes had passed before anything had happened. She saw something streaking towards her. She took a deep breath, to try and calm her nerves. The man landed feet away from her. He was smiling.

"You made the right choice Princess." He told her.

She frowned.

"Tell me who you are." She said.

"My name is Calldor, Prince of Ragone." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"Well, Prince Calldor, this is your only chance. Leave now, without me, and no harm shall come to you. If you refuse, or try to take me with you, you will be stopped, and it will turn bad for you." She told him.

He laughed, and shook his head.

"I do not fear you, or your powers. You can't defeat me. You will be coming with me, whether you like it or not." He told her.

"I will have to object to that."

Ravenna looked over her shoulder. Loki was walking up to them. She frowned. This was not supposed to be happening. The Avengers were hiding, watching. They now knew that Loki was on earth, and within reach. If they had the chance, they would arrest him and bring him back to HQ. They wouldn't be able to be together now. They were both heading to a cell for the rest of their lives. Perfect, just perfect.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

He ignored her, keeping his eyes on the Prince in front of him. Loki put himself inbetween Ravenna and Calldor.

"Loki Odinson, I'm actually not surprised that you have shown up. I knew that you would turn up eventually. Do you realize who has given you refuge?" Calldor asked.

"It doesn't matter, you still will not be taking her. I won't let you, she is under my protection." Loki said.

Calldor laughed.

"You don't know who she really is, do you? I am surprised that she hasn't told you. She's hid this long, she probably didn't want anyone to know who she really is." Calldor said.

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with." Ravenna said.

"Her real name is Princess Aurelia Bower." Calldor said.

"What? That's not possible. Princess Aurelia is dead." Loki said.

"Go ahead, ask her." Calldor said.

Loki didn't say anything for a moment, then turned slightly, and looked at her.

"Is it true? Are you the lost Princess?" Loki asked.

"I just found out, I didn't believe it at first, but Fury told me the truth." She told him quietly.

He locked eyes with her. He gave her a reassuring smile, then turned back to Calldor.

"Well, then, that just means that you definately will not be taking her with you. She is under my protection, and will kill you if you try to touch one hair on her head." Loki said.

"She was mine first Asgaurdian. She will not be taken from me again." Calldor told him.

"I was never yours. You were going to take me. I did not give myself to you. I will never be yours." Ravenna said.

"I will have you Princess." Calldor told her.

"No, I won't let you take her." Loki said.

Calldor laughed.

"You? And what army?" Calldor asked.

The Avengers came out of hiding, and stood behind Loki and Ravenna.

"It looks like you got your answer. So, what are you going to do?" Loki asked.

"None of you scare me. You will not win against me, I will beat all of you." Calldor sneered.

Loki gave a laugh.

"You have no chance. Trust me on that one. They stopped me, and I had an army of Chitauri. Do you really think that you are a challenge for them? Please." Loki said.

"You do not know what I am capable of." Calldor spat.

"Do you fully realize what _they_ are capable of?" Loki asked.

"They are nothing!" Calldor yelled.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere! Calldor, I will not be going with you, and if you can't accept that, then you will be stopped, one way or the other. You choose." Ravenna said.

"I'm not leaving with out you Princess." Calldor said.

Ravenna shook her head.

"It's your funeral." She said with a sigh.

She held her hand up, and threw him away from her. He spiraled away, but he did something no one had ever done before, he stopped in mid air, hovering feet above the ground. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. He laughed at her.

"It won't be that easy this time. I learn quickly Princess. How fast do you learn? Shall I teach you some new tricks?" Calldor asked.

She took a step back.

_Loki, you need to get out of here, as soon as the others are preoccupied. You should have never shown up here! They will try to take you in! You need to find an opening, and leave before they realize you are gone!_

_I will not leave you. I will protect you._

_Loki, they will tear us apart. Is that what you want, after all this time? Please, just go and meet me at my house. I will find you when it's all over, just don't get caught._

With that, Ravenna hovered in the air, feet above the ground. Iron Man took cues from her, and went air born too. The rest got ready for a fight. She started flying towards him, and he started flying towards her. Iron Man wasn't too far away behind her. Ravenna and Calldor locked up, and began wrestling mid air. She managed to get her hands on him, and throw him to her left. Iron Man caught Calldor in mid air, and began punching him. Iron Man swung back around, and threw Calldor back to Ravenna. She had caught him telekenetically in the air, and threw him to the ground. The Avengers on the ground swarmed Calldor.

Ravenna scanned the ground from the air, but didn't see Loki. She prayed that he had gotten away with out anyone seeing him.

_Thor, as soon as you can, go and find Loki. He should be at my house. You need to make sure that he's hiding some where he can't be found. Agents might be coming around asking questions about why he showed up here. Don't let them take him._

Ravenna realized that Calldor was in cuffs. She flew to the ground and landed.

"You should have just left when you had the chance. Now you have no chance." Ravenna said.

"Let's get him back to HQ." Natasha said.

"I will have you Princess Aurelia. Nothing can stop me." Calldor told her.

"I don't think so." Ravenna said.

"I must take my leave, I need to find my brother, and take him back to my father. Until I see you again, be safe." Thor told her.

She gave a nod.

Thor took off in search of Loki. They escorted Calldor to the jet that was waiting for them.

"I will meet you there, I think that I want to fly outside, and think about...things. Tell Fury that I'm right behind you." Ravenna said.

"That sounds like fun, I'll join you." Tony said.

Ravenna frowned.

"I wanted the time alone to think. I can't do that when you're up there, with me." Ravenna told him.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse, you won't even know that I'm up there with you." He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you want to go with me so badly?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"You've been kidnapped. You've just found out that you are some long lost Princess. I know that you can take care of yourself, but if anything were to happen to you, I would feel guilty, and the others, well, let's just say, they won't be so nice to me. Then, there's Pepper." Tony said.

He shook his head, and shuddered.

"No. No, it will just be better for all of us, if someone goes with you back to HQ. Since Thor has left, I'm the only other one that can do that." Tony said.

Ravenna exhaled loudly.

"You are so needy Tony." She said.

He grinned.

"Great, so you guys go ahead, and Ravenna and I will catch up." Tony said.

The Avengers boarded the jet, and took off.

"I do have to ask, why did Loki show up? He had to have known that we would be here, we would see him, and that we would try to find him again." Tony said.

Ravenna shrugged.

"I don't know, Thor doesn't even know why Loki does half the stuff that he does. I was just as surprised to see him here as you were. Everyone thinks that Loki has a thing for me, so maybe he came to help, to get on my good side, so that I will like him. Who really knows? I mean, when we eventually catch him, we can ask him." She told him.

He studied her for a moment.

"What did Calldor mean when he said something about you giving refuge to Loki?" Tony asked.

The Avengers had heard everything. This was bad.

"I believe what he meant was that he thought that I had given Loki refuge here on Earth. Just because Loki came to earth, does not mean the same thing as me giving him refuge. Fury told us at the same time about Loki being on earth. You were right there with me." She told him.

He studied her again. After a moment he gave a nod.

"We should get heading that way. Fury might start thinking that we ran away." Tony said.

She smiled.

"Wouldn't want to upset daddy, now would we?" She asked, a mischevious smile on her face.

Tony laughed.

"Not at all." Tony said.

She laughed.

They took off into the air, heading to HQ.

X*X*X

Right away, Fury had medics check her out. She felt fine, but Fury insisted. The doctor gave her some Advil, and she was on her way. She found base of operations, and Fury had her sit down. He needed to debrief her about what had happened. She told him what had happened, and he nodded.

"Why was Loki there?" Fury asked.

"I don't know, sir. Maybe he was trying to gain my favor, or he could have had a plan up his sleeve to once more, try to take over the world. I guess no one will know until we catch him." She said.

He studied her for a moment.

"Is that everything, Director, or is there anything else?" She asked calmly.

"That is all for now Ravenna. If there is anything else, I will let you know." Fury told her.

"Good bye Director." She said.

She stood and left the room. She went out onto the observation deck, and was about to take off.

"Ravenna."

She turned and found Steve standing there. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Steve." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I'm exhausted after everything that's happened recently." She told him.

"You won't stay a little longer?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to go home and take a nice long bath, or just crawl into a nice warm bed and crash." She said.

He gave a nod.

"Of course. You should get going then." He said.

"I'll see you later Steve." She told him.

She hugged him.

"Bye Ravenna." Steve said.

She flew up into the sky, and took off towards her house, to see if Loki was still there. It was starting to get dark when she finally made it home. She unlocked the door, and walked in. The house was silent, and seemed to be empty. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She heard a sound from the bedroom. She silently made it to the bedroom, and entered like a warm summer breeze. She waved her hand, and the light came on. The room was empty. She closed her eyes, and pushed her mind. She found two people under her. She reopened her eyes, and clicked a button on one of the posts on her bed. It slid over, revealing a staircase going down. She started descending down the steps. At the bottom, was a door. She opened it, and walked in. Standing in the middle of the room was Thor, and Loki. She smiled at them.

"You're back." Loki whispered.

She nodded.

She walked over to Loki and they hugged. She closed her eyes.

_I thought that maybe something had happened to you when Thor arrived, and said that I needed to hide._

_I was so worried that something might have happened to you._

Thor cleared his throat, and they pulled out of the hug. She looked over at Thor.

"So you have told her how you feel brother?" Thor asked.

"I believe that you already know the answer to that question." Loki said.

Thor smiled.

"It looks like you return his affections Princess?" Thor asked.

Ravenna blushed slightly, and nodded. Thor's smile widened.

"Great! This is amazing. It also gives me an idea. A solution to Loki's situation." Thor said happily.

"What are you talking about Thor?" Ravenna asked.

"You are a Princess of an alli world of Asguard. Father may be persuaded to pardon Loki, if you ask him to. If he knew of your feelings for each other, he might be persuaded in your favor." Thor said.

"What would that mean?" She asked.

"Loki would be able to return home, safe, and you would be able to be together." Thor said.

"We wouldn't have to hide." Loki whispered.

They would be together. It was what she'd been working towards. She smiled.

"That is great. It's about time that something went right." She said.

"I shall return to Asguard to inform Father of Princess Aurelia's return. I will come back to bring you to meet with him, where you will talk to him about Loki." Thor said.

Ravenna nodded.

Loki gave a nod.

"Thank you Thor." Ravenna whispered, giving Thor a hug.

"You don't have to thank me Princess, it was my pleasure." Thor told her.

She gave a nod.

Thor left, and now it was only her and Loki left in the house.

"I need to get out of this suit, and into something a little more comfortable, then we need to talk." She told him.

He nodded.

"I shall be waiting in the living room." He told her.

They headed up the stairs, he headed to the living room, and she peeled Ravenna's suit off of her. She fully got the uniform off, and went into the bathroom, to shower. She quickly washed, dried off, and dressed in some comfortable clothes. She dried her hair, and then braided it. When she finished, she went to the living room, to find Loki.

She went over to the couch, where he was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"If Odin pardons you, every thing will have come together." She said softly, smiling at him.

"You do know what that means, right?" He asked her.

She sighed.

"I would have to leave earth." She said.

"Yes. They are after me here, if Odin pardons me, I will be able to go home, I wouldn't be staying here. To be together, you would have to stay on Asguard." He said.

She nodded.

"I figured that might happen." She said.

"I would like to say that I know what your answer is, but I need to know for sure. Would you stay in Asguard to be with me?" He asked in a whisper, as if he was worried about her answer.

She stared into his eyes, and there was only one answer for her.

"Yes." She whispered.

He smiled.

"I love you Loki." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Everything is going to be fine. We will be fine. No matter what happens, we will be okay, as long as we are together." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded, and they kissed again.

**THE END.**


End file.
